Various types of containers are often used to store liquid, as well as containers or other items, such as food. In some arrangements, it may be advantageous to maintain a temperature of the contents being stored in the container. Accordingly, an insulating container may be used. However, conventional insulating containers are often not very durable. For instance, they have lids that may be lost or broken, handles that may protrude from a base portion of the container, and/or a spigot that protrudes outward from the container. In these arrangements, the lid, handle, and/or spigot may be susceptible to breakage, which, in some cases, may render the container virtually useless.